Teenage Love: Dreams Come True
by Ron's Babe
Summary: This is the sequel to Teenage Witches: What are they Thinking? This one actually has BOYS in it, and there is actually dialogue. WARNING: FLUFF INSIDE. Only Hermione is up, Ginny. Pansy, and Lavender are soon to come.....R&R PLEASE!!!!!


A/N:: Hey Peoples!! This is the SEQUEL to Teenage Witches: What are they thinking? This series actually has boys, and dialogue involved in it........and for those people who told me Lavender shouldn't lose her virginity at 15..........WHEN did I ever say she was fifteen.......she can be whatever age you want, as long as its not older than 17.......don't you feel STUPID!!! Anyways........im rambling.........please read and review!!!!  
  
Teenage Love: Dreams Come True...  
  
By Ron's Babe  
  
HERMIONE~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why is it that boys never understand it when you wanna be left alone? I mean, can't they give you ONE MOMENT OF PEACE?? I guess not.........this applies to all boys. Well, a certain boy in particular. A certain boy who is one of my friends. A certain boy with flaming red hair and a tall build. A certain boy by the name of Ron Weasley............  
  
"Hermione, can I see you're potions essay?" Ron pleaded one afternoon, holding a roll of parchment in front of him.  
  
"No," I replied simply, "Do your own work."  
  
"Come on, Herm, I just need four more feet!!"  
  
"NO!" I shouted, throwing my quill down in anger. I really don't know what made me do that........maybe it was the bad stomach ache I had........  
  
" Herm," Ron said softly, a hint of concern in his voice. " Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," I said, a little too quickly. "Yes, I'm fine." I looked up at him, and his eyes met mine. Those eyes...........so sparkly and full of life........so.........so......beautiful. I melted on the spot.  
  
"Oh, Ron," I said, breaking my gaze. " I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that, I just---I guess I---I really don't feel good," I stammered. I mentally slapped myself, knowing that the way I was acting was NOT normal, he would know something was up...........  
  
" 'S okay, Herm," He said, looking back to his parchment. "Let's see, Love potions........hmmm....." And he was back to work.  
  
I looked at my overly large essay, shining with new, wet ink. The words swarmed around on the paper, like the pieces in a kaliedascope. My vision slid in and out of focus, I didn't know what was happening................Suddenly, all was black.......  
  
I felt a strong pair of arms around me, and my head was splitting with pain. Where was I? What happened? I tried to open my eyes, but the pain in my head got worse. I moaned in agony.  
  
"Herm?" a soft voice said, startling me. " Are you okay?"  
  
I knew that voice instantly, even if I did have a throbbing head. "Ron?" I croaked. I realized that I was moving, and that he was carrying me.  
  
"It's okay Hermione, you fainted, I think, and I'm taking you to the hospital wing," He replied soothingly, as I gave an involuntary shiver. He tightened his grip around me, and I felt warmer, even though the steady air rushing past my face was alarmingly cold. And then I blacked out again.  
  
The next thing I knew, I was in the Hospital wing, curled up under the covers. A tight white bandage was wrapped around my head, which didn't hurt as it did before. As my eyes flickered open, I caught sight of something fiery red. Once it registered in my brain, I realized it was Ron. He was asleep, snoring lightly, both of his arms crossed on his chest. He looked so cute sitting there like that............  
  
I got up out of my bed, and creeped to his chair. I must have been out cold for a long time, for him to be asleep. "Ron," I whispered into his ear. "Ron, wake up!" This time I said it louder.  
  
"What? Where's the enemy? I'll kill him!" He shouted stupidly, obviously awaking from a long, and um, complicated dream.  
  
"Ron, it's me, Hermione," I said, wiping sweat off his face.  
  
"Oh, Herm, Thank Goodness you're okay!" He replied quickly, more sweat pouring down from under his brow. "You fainted again, and you weren't moving. I thought---I thought--- You were dead!" His mood changed abruptly, and he embraced me, his long arms wrapping around my body. I could feel him crying. What, Ron Weasley crying? And so suddenly, out of the blue? RON WEASLEY CRYING?  
  
"Shhh," I said camly, in my amazement. " It's okay, I'm alright." I hugged him tightly, running my fingers through his hair. We stayed like that for awhile, even after he stopped crying. His arms were around my waist, I realized suddenly, and we were swaying slowly on the spot. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, his warmth making me feel comforted and protected. All of a sudden, he pulled away a little bit, enough so he could see me. He looked me straight in the eye. I looked back.  
  
"Herm," He said, still holding my waist. "I Love you"  
  
And then he did it.  
  
He kissed me.  
  
And I kissed him back.  
  
It was the most wonderful thing I had ever felt. His lips were soft and warm, and his arms were strong. I broke away, and looked him straight in the eye, just as he had to me before.  
  
"I Love You too."  
  
So I guess all boys aren't bad, or annoying, or hormone raged freaks. In fact, most boys aren't. But there are your Crabbes and Goyles out there. Ron and I have been seeing each other ever since that lovely day, where I fainted (Madame Pomfrey thinks it was from the temperature in the room). In fact, I think Ron and I will be together forever. You see, he propsed to me last night, and I accepted. We are going to go live at the Burrow for awhile after we graduate. So, all boys aren't bad. Some are good. VERY good. Some with red hair and freckles. Some with a tall frame and strong arms. Some by the name of Ron Weasley.  
  
  
  
  
  
R and R PLEASE!!!!!!! I HOPED U LIKED IT!!!!!!!!! Please, only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!! And if u feel in a particularly sour mood, Flames will be used to toast Marshmallows!!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
